


[Podfic of] When The Lights Go On Again

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, kalakirya, KD reads (KDHeart), lattice_frames, lavenderfrost, miss_marina95, Opalsong, paraka, Superstitiousme, vassalady



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 15-20 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost/pseuds/lavenderfrost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstitiousme/pseuds/Superstitiousme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aliens have invaded earth, and the Avengers are scattered. While Steve leads the resistance, Tony once again finds himself playing captive scientist. In the midst of a violent alien regime, separated by seemingly insurmountable boundaries, Steve and Tony have nothing to keep themselves going but each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] When The Lights Go On Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When the Lights Go on Again](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/102962) by seanchai and elspethdixon. 



**Title:** [When the lights go on again](http://cap-ironman.livejournal.com/177544.html)

 **authors:** seanchai and elspethdixon

 **cover artist:** Firejuggler

 **Fandom** : Avengers 616

 **Pairings:** Steve/Tony, Carol/Wanda, Hank/Jan

 **Length:** 19:43:52

 **Cast List:**  
News Reporters/Ben Urich, Johnny Storm, J. Jonah Jameson - lavenderfrost  
Tony Stark/Iron Man - lattice_frames  
Clint Barton/Hawkeye - miss_marina95  
Carol Danvers/Ms Marvel - opalsong  
Janet Van Dyne/The Wasp - kdheart  
Steve Rogers/Captain America - vassalady  
Irkalla/Alien Queen - paraka  
Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - dr_fumbles_mcstupid  
Hank Pym/Antman - kalakirya  
Ismud/Tony's Translator - superstitiousme  
Peitro Maximoff/Quicksilver - lavenderfrost

Part 1 ch 1-3 [MP3](http://lavenderfrost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/marvel/_616/WTLGOA-Part1\(1-3\).mp3). [M4b ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Avengers/whent%20he%20lights%20go%20on%20again/WTLGOA-Part1\(1-3\).m4b)

Part 2 ch 4-6 [MP3](http://lavenderfrost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/marvel/_616/WTLGOA-Part2\(4-6\).mp3), [M4b ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Avengers/whent%20he%20lights%20go%20on%20again/WTLGOA-Part2\(4-6\).m4b)

part 3 ch 7-9 [MP3](http://lavenderfrost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/marvel/_616/WTLGOA-Part3\(7-9\).mp3), [M4b ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Avengers/whent%20he%20lights%20go%20on%20again/WTLGOA-Part3\(7-9\).m4b)

part 4 ch 10-12 [MP3](http://lavenderfrost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/marvel/_616/WTLGOA-Part4\(10-12\).mp3), [M4b ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Avengers/whent%20he%20lights%20go%20on%20again/WTLGOA-Part4\(10-12\).m4b)

part 5 ch 13-15 [MP3](http://lavenderfrost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/marvel/_616/WTLGOA-Part5\(13-15\).mp3), [M4b ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Avengers/whent%20he%20lights%20go%20on%20again/WTLGOA-Part5\(13-15\).m4b)

part 6 ch 16-18 [MP3](http://lavenderfrost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/marvel/_616/WTLGOA-Part6\(16-18\).mp3), [M4b ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Avengers/whent%20he%20lights%20go%20on%20again/WTLGOA-Part6\(16-18\).m4b)

Part 7 ch 19-21 [MP3](http://lavenderfrost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/marvel/_616/WTLGOA-Part7\(19-21\).mp3), [M4b ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Avengers/whent%20he%20lights%20go%20on%20again/WTLGOA-Part7\(19-21\).m4b)

[freetalk](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Avengers/whent%20he%20lights%20go%20on%20again/freetalk.mp3)

AudioFic Archive Download Mirrors found [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/when-lights-go-on-again).


End file.
